Vegeta's Secret Princess
by Demon Vegeta 669
Summary: Vegeta's daughter comes for a visit...laughs alround with Bulma's reaction and Vegeta fallling ill!?!!
1. The origin of a newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, and unfortunately, none of it's characters, especially Vegeta! *Breaks down into tears*  
  
A/N: This is a story that I wrote, it's my first major attempt at fanfiction, so, please, no flames! This is all about the origin of Vegeta's first daughter, Zodiac. Please enjoy! Vegeta's Secret Princess.  
  
Outside of capsule corp where, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku and Krillian with Goten and Chibi Trunks begging to be brought along. Goku had just received a message from King Kai who was claiming he needed help desperately, as some nutter was blowing up his planet (again) and wanting to now where a prince of Vegetables was? " But dad I'm the best fighter in the world martial arts tournament, oh let me come!" Moaned Chibi Trunks "Yeah and I was second don't forget!" Goten nagged,  
  
"Even though you where the winner and second in the Junior part and you have studying to do!" Broke in Chi-chi "So march straight back in there and no buts!"  
  
Soon all the Z fighters where on Kai's planet or what's left of it and a North Kai ran speeding past them "HELLLLLLLP!" DONT JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING!"  
  
But to the fighters amazement, the person following him- was Vegeta?  
  
"Where is he? Where's the saiya-jin prince? Vegeta!" He yelled followed by a yell of "Big bang attack" *And that is when king kai's car blew up!*  
  
"No my car not again!" King Kai whined,  
  
Krillian soon turned around asking Vegeta why there was all of a sudden two of him and why it wanted him. While the others, all stared at well the other him!  
  
"How am I supposed to know that Kacarotte" He snarled at Goku who was laughing, "Oh he meant Vegeta not Vegetables!" He continued sniggering at this. it was then that Piccolo yelled in his deep husky voice, "Look a shapeshifter!" Everyone's heads snapped up to see Vegeta's form disappear in a glow of yellow light to reveal what looked like a demon?!  
  
It was a girl with long black hair with a blue streak down the front, but that wasn't the strange bit she had dragon like bat wings on her back and a purple tail to match the purple wings. She was snarling. She flew down to land in front of Goku! At this point Vegeta gasped and stepped back "You!" He snarled,  
  
"How do you know her, Vegeta?" Goku asked,  
  
"She's my daughter!" Was all he could whisper it was obvious that he was in pure shock but he continued, "She's half Saturian, half Saiya-jin."  
  
The entire group was gasping or showing some sort of amazement or shock., especially king Kai  
  
"Half Saiya-jin half Saturian oh my, a combination like that is fatal with the right training!" Vegeta smirked,  
  
"Why? What's a Saturian?" Asked a confused Goku but before an answer came the girl spoke up,  
  
"You don't get out much do you Bakarot?" Vegeta chuckled and Krillian muttered under his breath,  
  
"Oh yeah, she's Vegeta's all right. *Sigh* Great that's all we need!"  
  
"I heard that cueball!"  
  
Vegeta decided to cut in at this point and explain,  
  
"Saturians are a race from the planet Saturn, if you haven't already worked that out yet. Each Saturian is different looking only the blue streak in their hair and slight telepathic abilities that links them, so only a few will have either wings or tails like Zodiac here. Also with those looks each is born with a unique gift or power; in this case it looks like Zodiac here has the power to shapeshift and with that I presume you can take on the power of the person you shift into as you where coping my attack!" She nodded and Goku cut in.  
  
"WOW that's pretty cool and everything, but, how did it happen, I mean earth scientists are claiming that Saturn disappeared! I know as Gohan was joking around saying how can you lose a planet, keys maybe-!"  
  
"If you shut up about it Kacarotte, I'll explain" Vegeta butted in angrily, "When I was working for Frieza we decided to take a break for a while and Frieza sensed the shear power that Saturn contained and he wanted it! Well when we got there the first place we went was the Saturn palace where we met the king. Frieza got talking to him, he found out there was a princess in the palace, and so he left it to us to find and kidnap her. Well we were arguing who was to take care of it and my argument of "a princess needs a prince to take care of her" won. So while the others went out to party I found the princess' room. I was sure she was asleep in her room but something strange come over me I couldn't control my thoughts or my body. Next thing I know is I'm lying next to a laughing princess who turned looked me in the eye and said 'well every prince also needs a princess" she continued laughing. So I got a little angry and decided to destroy her but I couldn't it was then I found out what her gift was she could take control of peoples wills and control time. In seconds she seemed to have gained 10 pounds and minutes later she was in labour. An hour later I was holding Zodiac in my arms wondering what the hell had happened and why the hell the child had wings and a tail. All the princess could do was laugh, laugh at me!" By this point Vegeta was clenching his fists together "She kept smirking at me, gloating that I couldn't kill her now as she was the mother of our child and that she sensed my Saiya-jin powers! Now she would have a powerful child to protect her, it was then that I heard Frieza yelling that he was going to destroy the planet and that he wanted us all their immediately. I grabbed the child at once while the princess was occupied with the fact her planet was being destroyed. I flew to the palaces' evacuation port that contained all the capsules for evacuating Saturn. I blew up half the palace members on the way so Frieza didn't think anything was wrong with me. I soon found a capsule for child and set it up to support a new born so that for the first year or two of her life she would have been in sedation whilst she grew. The computer would have taken care of her needs. It was then ejected into space and soon after that Frieza blew up the pathetic planet!" Vegeta finished and stared at Zodiac with slight curiosity.  
  
That is when Goku's mouth fell open, he put both his hands to his head and yelled in pure shock, "You sent a new born into space on its own! W-why didn't you go after it or hide it where you can find it later or  
  
something!" He was now frantically waving his arms around in Vegeta's face whilst Vegeta stood his ground coolly. Piccolo then decided it was about time to put his views across and came into the conversation,  
  
"If that was true then I feel that Vegeta may have done the right thing. I was just amazed that he bothered saving the child, so there's a possibility that maybe he has a heart somewhere in there after all!"  
  
Vegeta snarled and Goku's mouth once again fell open "How could you agree with him?"  
  
"Because" came back Piccolo's deep and cool voice with a hint of annoyance, "If he was working for Frieza at the time, do you think that Frieza would have let him or the child live?"  
  
"Yeah I don't see that he would have accepted 'it wasn't my fault but can we keep it as it's so cute!" Krillian laughed sarcastically. Zodiac smirked and replied "I like him, the bald headed one! He's funny, but he looks a right Baka!"  
  
She had pointed at Goku but the only one to share the humour of that was Vegeta.  
  
"So pops I have been looking for you for a while now and I want to know everything that's been going on since-." She stopped for a second as her telepathic powers took over and said, " I have a brother?" She started giggling, "Trunks? He he wait a minute you're the great Vegeta and your slightly intimidated by a human woman called Bulma?" She started laughing really hard and the others joined in except for Vegeta who was now clenching his fists snarling, "Shut up brat!"  
  
Goku soon stopped the laughing and admitted, "Actually I'm kinda scared of Bulma, myself!" He chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his head, the others all started apologising to Vegeta, nodding their heads in agreement with Goku!  
  
" So pop, do I get to train with you just like Trunks as its not fair to chose favourites! And I wanna meet this Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta was about to say something when Goku butted in,  
  
"Hey Vegeta! She's going to have to stay with you as she's your daughter and everything!"  
  
"What's your point Kacarotte?"  
  
"Well how are you going to explain that to Bulma?" Everything went silent,  
  
"Well I don't have to explain myself to that Onna!"  
  
The replies came thick and fast, "Well good luck buddy" " I'm sure there's some nice flats in Satan city!" "You didn't really enjoy life that much did ya?"  
  
Vegeta raised a worried eyebrow! Goku noticed that and chuckled uneasily, adding, "Well we best get going King Kai, hope to see ya again soon!"  
  
In addition to that, they all disappeared leaving a very distressed Kai,  
  
"What aren't you even going to help! What about my car and my home oooh Goku you home wrecker!" 


	2. Welcome to Earth for the laugh of your l...

Disclaimer: Now I wish I own DBZ but I don't, in fact I don't own squat just a cat with Halitosis, to be quite honest with you. I wish I could own Vegeta but I do not *insert a dramatic and sad sigh here*, but then a again they say be careful what you wish for and in that wishes case I'd think they'd be right! Oh and before I forget to say thank you, to those lovely people who reviewed my first chapter, "You are very nice people thank you." (Either you come from the same asylum as I do and know me personally and out of fear wrote it, or my mother is trying on her confidence building routine again.) So enough about that. First its humorous and then gets serious with the odd laugh and well just read on to find out what happens about the arrival of Zodiac..  
  
Chapter two - Welcome to earth for the laugh of your life?  
  
The Z fighters materialised out of thin air in front of the Kami house, where Chi chi and 18# where awaiting them. As they where approached they where greeted by Master Roshi. Poor Zodiac's eyes had the unfortunate mishap of meeting with the elderly human male's, causing the turtle master to lower his glasses to reveal a large pair of eyes that where looking her up and down. All of a sudden he rushed up to her, and shoved his face in hers excitedly, "Is this another addition to our group, at first I thought Vegeta was having a different kind of bad hair day, ooooooooooooooo I haven't seen a new and young girl around here in." He never got to finish his relay of excitement as Zodiac had stepped back, put her hand on her hip and her fist in the old mans face. Braking his shades which fell to the floor with a pathetic little cloud of dust which was closely follow by the OAP, being unconscious. After the dust cleared, and a shocked silence had filled the room, Zodiac became aware of the eyes that were all focused on her. She folded her arms across her chest looked at the old man on the floor and shook her head. Now Zodiac looked just like a female Vegeta where the facial features were concerned, just Vegeta with eyelashes. In addition, she was of an average height, with black baggy jeans, a ruby purple long sleeved top with a tight cropped black T-shirt over that. Her personality however wasn't that similar to Vegeta's as she was known to have a sense of humour, a very sarcastic nature and a quick temper to anyone that insulted her father. As you see Zodiac had travelled the universe with the highest respects for Vegeta, as all the stories, tales and legends she heard made her proud and the fear he had instilled in races made her idealise him. Not that she'd personally say that to his face, she'd rather insult him then make herself look weak in front of him. But something had made her think that all of what she heard may not be true, most of it but not all of it. The first thing she noticed was the son factor, if he had a son he had obviously settled down on a planet and not blown it up. Secondly he wasn't wearing any battle gear of which she had always pictured him in, she'd also pictured him a little taller, she knew he was short but it was really not what she was expecting, and third and foremost he'd fallen in love. A big kick in the teeth there, as you see, not only was Zodiac hoping for his undying attention and for him to be proud of her, she was told he was a cold hearted warrior, that was devoted to training and war. What she had found however was a guy married with a purple haired son called Trunks of all things and that he was slightly intimidated by this mate of his that he deeply cared for. In addition, this is what was going through Zodiac's mind: "Well all the others are intimidated by her also, and they have battle strengths twice that of mine. Now there is nothing that I cannot stand more than romance, especially romantic gestures it's weak, but surely, the great prince Vegeta is not romantic. If it is maybe, maybe it's a cover. Yeah to take over this planet with her, whose obviously a great warrior also, either that or his gone soft and it gives me some thing to take the piss out of later. To find out the truth I've got to meet her." Elsewhere Goku had gone over to greet his wife, as had Krillian. Chi chi however didn't seem to realise that Goku existed, all she cared about was the fact that there was a girl whom looked like Vegeta, that looked to old to have anything to do with Vegeta's wife Bulma, namely her best friend. Chi chi pushed a dumbfounded Goku out off the way to get a better look at her, inquiring as to who she was and where she'd come from. Krillian the poor little guy had 18# point behind him. Next thing he knew Goku was sitting on top of him, due to a nosy Chi chi. "Oh her, that's Vegeta's daughter Zodiac." The saiya-jin said with a grin on his face " Why what was your first guess" Krillian sarcastically cut in, dusting himself off whilst giving Chi chi dirty looks, " the fact that she looks like him, acts like him or was it the demonic features that tipped you off?". Gohan, who had been just observing all this time, sniggered adding a "yeah" to the conversation. Chi chi though, looked shocked yet disgusted at the same time turning on her heel she rushed indoors yelling "I knew he was bad news, oh poor Bulma, oh what a horrible man, he should know better." Zodiac raised an eyebrow at the sound of her name and sensed what the baka's mate was doing and decisively thought it best to warn her father, with of course a sarcastic smirk on her face, naturally. "Hey pops I think you don't have to explain me to your scary mate. The saucepan woman's doing it for you." With that Vegeta raised an eyebrow, Trunks looked scared and Thai could not help but hold back a giggle. Piccolo however appeared interested in Vegeta's reaction. "Grrrr, Trunks come on we shouldn't be wasting time here," Vegeta said through clenched teeth raising into the air, returning the Namekian's stare with a warning glare, "Oh cool does that mean I can meet this Bulma woman?" Zodiac said with a glint in her eye, her reply was a growl and a "you'd better just follow us" look and nod from Mirai. Gohan looked from his father to Piccolo who was standing in his usual pose. He watched them disappear, letting out a deep "hmmm" shaking his head with uncertainty.  
  
They reached capsule corp. with Zodiac commenting on how round the place was until Vegeta let out a very loud yell of surprise, "What's my jump-suit doing on the driveway!" he was soon answered by a rain of socks and other various items of underwear belonging to him from a great height. Mirai looking like he was going to have scars for life, shook a pair of tiger printed boxer shorts off his head. They looked up to see a very distressed and emotional Bulma. She noticed them below, mainly Vegeta, for whom she yelled various nasty insults ending with, "I should have taken the warnings, I should never have gone near you, your nothing but scum, why, why?!" tears streamed from her eyes, her fists were clenched tightly as well as her teeth and in anger she slammed the window making the glass rattle in its frame. Zodiac looked at her father whom was just staring at the window. Zodiac felt anger over take her. How dare she insult him and have the audacity to throw him out, she had a good mind to teach her some respect. This however was soon cut short by the feelings radiating from her idol, confusion, pain and could it be heartache? He blinked and slowly turned towards her pointing angrily, "You! This wouldn't be happening if you wasn't here, it's you." He went to jump at her but Trunks stood in front of the attack holding him back. Zodiac was horrified, she felt she had to do something, to get into her dad's good books, its not like she'd planned it like this, in fact everything she'd planned seems to have been cut short by the truth. It was then she felt her father's power levels rising and hope returned to her in fact pure joy filled her, so some of it was true. However, this woman was ruining everything, she had not even met her. That's when the idea hit her, meet with the onna, explain everything to her and come across as the perfect child, get Bulma to like her and her father again, its not like he had a choice in her existence and hay she might be a cool step-mum. Zodiac looked from her father to the window and flapped her wings. She circled the building till she found an open window as Bulma was refusing to open any of the doors. She found Bulma in the lab crying into her father's shoulder, also Bulma's mother was trying to make excuses for Vegeta's actions. Zodiac took a deep breath and landed, when Bulma swung round. "I bet you're the offspring of that evil prince outside, you're the result of him sleeping with another woman!" Bulma yelled accusingly. "Yeah but its not like he had a choice in the matter and he did technically do it before he married you," "That's not the point he could of said and, and how could he not have a choice" Bulma said dramatically pacing and waving her arms around. Tears still flowed from red swollen eyes down now pale cheeks "If you'd let me explain the situation and what happened I'm sure you'd be able to forgive and accept all this" Zodiac cut in before Bulma continued to only be interrupted herself by Mrs Briefs. "Oh good we can all sit down and I'll make tea and biscuits, and then Vegeta whom I m sure is still a very lovely man, can get his dinner which has been sitting getting cold on the table." She said with a smile on her face. Bulma trying not to get her hopes up, sat down ready to listen and with that Zodiac began explaining.  
  
Vegeta sat yanking large clumps of grass out of the ground with frustration, he had never been in a position like this before and did not expect it either. Then there was Mirai, who was leaning against a tree in deep thought when the doors of capsule corp. burst open to reveal a straight faced Bulma with Zodiac standing behind arms folded and smirking in her dad's direction. Vegeta quickly got to his feet looking at Bulma for some sign of forgiveness. Bulma looked straight at him, and slowly walked until she was inches away from his face. She looked him up and down and through her arms around him holding him as close as possible, apologies following thick and fast from her. He looked from Bulma to Zodiac in confusion to see Zodiac giving him the thumbs up. Mrs Brief appeared next to the couple as they turned to find her holding all Vegeta's things and examining a pair of his skivvies. "Oh good everyone's happy again and of course your daughter here is as charming as you Vegeta" she smiled again and disappeared into CC. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged strange looks, whereas Trunks was giving Zodiac a suspicious look, remembering master Roshi's experience earlier. Zodiac just shrugged and smiled back which soon turned into an evil grin. She put her arm around his shoulders and evilly stated "Dr. Briefs has given me a bedroom 2 doors down from yours, meaning I need a guide of the place. Namely you, *sigh* we're gonna have so much fun." She noted the look of blankness on Trunks face as he stepped away a little. She looked around Bulma looked relieved, Dr. Briefs was stroking a cat, M. Trunks was watching his mother and her father was rushing inside at the news that his dinner was getting cold. "Welcome to Earth Zodiac it looks like it could be the laugh of your life but also your new home." Zodiac mumbled to herself nodding appreciatively, arms folded and a smile on her face. "I could really enjoy it here! And that Bulma woman was scary after all, but not as scary as her mother, that Mrs Briefs." 


	3. A spoonfull of sugar makes it worse!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed. (dbz)  
  
Renny's back, back again Renny's back tell a friend! But not a friend who gives mean reviews! Please?!!  
  
A Spoonful of Sugar Makes it worse!  
  
A decade had past, an addition to the Briefs family had been made and called Bra much to Trunks satisfaction (you see he was fed up of being teased about his name and now he could share it with his sister as big brother's should). Zodiac had, had her hair cut because if Trunks and Bra could do it so could she. Opps! As the hair dresser cut off chunks off a lifetimes work Zodiac's hair did something that made Bulma swallow very hard as she realised what was happening ( unlike the poor hairdresser who thought she was witnessing something out of the "Exorcist". As she began worrying as to how her attorney would laugh at having to defend her against the likes of Capsule corporation!) Each newly cut strand of hair stood on end and soon enough formed that very familiar troll style seen upon our saiyain prince's noggin just a smaller version. Her blue fringe however broke the scissors. So it stayed in the usual parting with to bits that fell to her cheeks and two that fell to her chest. It was one of those styles that the more you got used to it the better it looked, unless you where the hairdresser whom was last seen on "Strange but True" with bits of metal that was supposed to be a pair of scissors. Trunks and Bra thought it cool, Bulma, well, Bulma didn't comment and Vegeta soon enough blinked away the expression of shock and mutter one or two things which shall only be translated as "figures" for the children at home.  
  
Vegeta couldn't remember the last time he'd had a lay in, and not just one of those accidentally slept through the alarm lay ins but a proper lay in till mid afternoon. No wait he could remember: it was when Bulma was giving birth to Trunks, he had to stand there all night and most of the next day while the onna tore out chunks of his arm, yelled, screamed, cursed and cried. You'd have had the impression that it was his fault or somethin. hold on. Well anyway he slept past breakfast and most of lunch, but the smell of bagels got him in the end. Today however he had an even better excuse to stay in bed, he was ill. Now normally he would just ignore it, but when your throwing up when you move slightly, your head feels like Buu's just knocked seven bells out of you and you're the colour of fresh milk the best conclusion is bed. Especially when it's your wife that has come to that conclusion. Picture it Vegeta snuggled up amongst a hundred fluffy pillows, a hot water bottle and electric blanket as support and a warm glass of milk beside him. No you can't picture it, that's probably because it wasn't like that oh the description was perfectly correct apart from one part Vegeta was not snuggling, oh no, he was glaring at the ceiling, he hated being fussed over and all you could hear was a bitter cry of "Damn those meddling kids!" Of all the things to catch of them why this torture, it's possibly worst than that time Trunks got nits, God that made Vegeta panic. (remember that time in Buu's stomach when Vegeta meet those worms, now imagine that, but with him swatting his head and not to mention poor Trunks) It didn't help that Bulma thought that whilst he was all "vunerable" as she put it, he was cute, which made a strangely scary side appear from her, a side he never knew she had, a side just like her MOTHER'S! She fluffed his pillows and stroked his face telling him "It would be all better soon" and along with Bra putting on her Mary Poppins CD "a Spoon full of Sugar" Vegeta was going Insane, and madly clenching the water bottle between his teeth so as not to do something he'd regret like move and puke, this way he just got wet. Now Zodiac and Mirai Trunks (don't ask me what his doing back in GT era cause I don't know) both wanted revenge on their father and was greatly enjoying waiting their father suffer. Mirai wanted revenge as he didn't think "Great another nit infested brat!" was very welcoming after travelling through time, and Zodiac well. One morning after Bra had been crying about something or another, Zodiac went proudly downstairs to eat breakfast to find that Vegeta had.cut his hair! Meaning he was a hypocrite after all them years of looking disgustedly at her and Trunks, after all her hair she thought, had brought them a lot more closer so of cause he had to pay. To make him pay both of them had searched endlessly for hours through Bra's room for one particular thing that would settle it all. Bra's instant hair braider. The plan had come to them quite simply that morning when Bulma announced that she'd have to give Vegeta sleeping pills at exactly two o' clock if he was to sleep at all tonight, and whilst this was being said there was Bra happily braiding a dolly's hair. All Mirai and Zodiac could do was look at each other with their father's trademark smirk.  
  
Vegeta wasn't to bored as he'd found the phone. His key to killing boredom was by pranking Kakarotte. In his best English accent Vegeta's calls went something like this: " Hello this is Goooooooookkkkkkkkuuuuu" "Erm.. yes Mr. Son I,m calling to inform you that you are to stay calm as your wife is tring to poison you throught her cooking!" "Who Chi Chi?" "No your other wife you Baka *cough* I mean yes Son Chi Chi has been sent by the government to kill and capture you." "Why?" "Erm..for experimental purposes" "Why?" "Because your erm.. an alien yes that's it" "Oh I best warn Chi Chi and the others then !" "No you idiot! Heehee Well it's Chi Chi that's trying to get you" "Why?" "Oh for Kami's sake just don't eat anything she gives you!" "Oh okay!"  
  
As he put down the phone Bulma entered with his lunch and sleeping pills followed suspiciously by both Zodiac and Trunks both being incredibly nice. He looked towards Bulma in fear but all she did was shrug while she tried to feed him, Vegeta moved his face as the "choo chooo train " spoon came anywhere near him. He watched Zodiac and Mirai as they refilled his water bottle and patch up the toothmarks offering their assistance. A sudden thought entered Vegeta's head "They're all acting like that mother-in -law of mine. Oh my Kami she's possessed them all!" and with that he began shaking. Bulma thinking he was cold gave up playing eat the chicken soup and tried tucking him in, Vegeta's reaction was to grab the tablets and hide under the bed sheets which was soon followed by gentle snoring. The phone began ringing so Bulma diverted it to downstairs so as not to disturb her "dear ickle Veggie". At this point Mirai pulled his drug induced father from beneath the covers whist a loud whirring noise could be heard along with two very evil laughs.  
  
Much to Bulma's dismay (thinking those tablet should do the job) Vegeta awoke two hours later, the house knew this by the loud yell that shoke Capsule corp. Bulma rush upstairs to find vegeta with a very similar stle to that of chibi Trunks apart from one obvious difference, a rim of neon coloured beads hung at the end of this style. Bulma sniggered rubbing it in more by saying "Oh Vegeta I love it you look so sweet what do you think Goku?" "Kakarotte! Here! No! Why?!" "Well after you fell asleep I received a phone call from Chi Chi saying that Goku was refusing to eat anything she cooked due to what some strange man on a phone said" "So why does he have to come here why can't cueball ever put up with him!" "Well you see I had to trace the number" she smiled as she lifted up Vegeta's phone, Vegeta tried very hard to look innocent "And erm.whos number was it" "Yours!" "Look woman, do you really think that I would.." "YES!" At this point Bra and chibi came bouncing in jumping upon their father's bed . "Wow daddy your hair is just like my dolly's" Vegeta slowly looked from her doll to the mirror as sniggering erupted from the doorway which held both Mirai and Zodiac.  
  
Now as we leave Capsule corporation you may wish to cover your ears from the "conversation" being held inside..  
  
"Why you .*puking sounds*" "Vegeta sit still!" "Well things could be worse Vegeta you could have not had anything to eat!" "Oh shut up Kaka. *more puking sounds* rotte!" "Oh Vegeta!" "Bulma I'm hungry!" "After watching that! Goku you amaze me" "Hello everyone and how's my little son-in-law doing ahh his still poorly woorly, let me sing you a song to make it all better.Just a spoon full of sugar.." "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh heeeeeeeeelppppp mmmmmmmmeeeeee! *gak*!"  
  
So as the prince runs from his castle I bid you fairwell! 


End file.
